


The Only Gift

by doublejfics



Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [18]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejfics/pseuds/doublejfics
Summary: “You didn’t think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?”
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035555
Kudos: 8





	The Only Gift

**Day 18: “You didn’t think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?”**

* * *

  
  


Justin accepted the fact that his husband’s work would often take him to many different places, whether within the Philippines or even abroad. Being the manager at a major music production company, Josh had a tightly packed schedule, and usually, they were apart for days or even weeks at a time.

Justin’s own work as a movie director was also quite time-consuming. With the distance, they often made up for it with video calls, late night chats, and even raunchy sex whenever they were home together. 

However, the only exception was Christmas. No matter how crazy their schedule would get, they would usually make time during the Christmas season to spend time with each other and unwind. It has been tradition since they got married five years ago.

This year, though, Justin sighed as Josh broke the news to him.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Josh said, voice sounding small over the phone. “I wanted to come home too, but there’s a big deadline we have to meet. I don’t know which asshole decided to release the single on Christmas day, but we’re all stuck.”

Justin smiled sadly at him. “I know, and I’m sorry I won’t see you during Christmas.”

Josh looked at him. “Are you sure you’re okay with spending Christmas alone?”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll just order some pizza and stay in for the night,” Justin said.

“Justin,” Josh sighed. “Just say the word, and I’ll be home. I hate that I have to work during the holidays, I’m sure they’ll be fine without me.”

“No, you…” Justin took a deep breath. “You go ahead. I’ll see you on New Year’s anyways, so it won’t be that bad. I’ll just...I’ll miss you so much. It’s been weeks since we saw each other.”

“I know,” Josh replied. “Hey, hey, look at me.”

Justin did, looking at Josh through his phone. Even with the grainy video, his husband looked absolutely immaculate. One could not usually tell that his husband was already 37. They’d have to look closely to see the salt and pepper hair, the wrinkles on his skin, and the crow’s feet. 

Still, this was the same man that Justin fell in love with when he was just 18.

“I love you,” Josh said once their eyes met. “I love you so much, baby, and it absolutely kills me that I can’t be there with you during Christmas. But just know that I love you so much okay?”

Justin smiled. “I love you, too. You take care okay? I’ll see you soon.”

Josh blew him a kiss, and they ended the call.

Justin knew he would be fine, but when he opened the door to their empty condo that night, he couldn’t help but break down in tears, laying on a bed that was far too big for him alone.

* * *

Christmas day came. It was quiet, and other than a few greetings from his friends and family, Justin was pretty much set to spend the day alone.

He had talked to Josh the night before, but it seemed that Josh was too busy running around to even hold a decent conversation. Josh apologized profusely, and Justin ended the call before his husband could say anything else.

He realizes it wasn’t fair for him to feel this way. Josh worked hard at his job, and Justin loved that about his husband.

But the condo was far too big, the dining table was far too wide, and the silence was far too deafening.

The last message he received from Josh was a text.

> _ Merry Christmas my beloved, I’m sorry that I can’t be there with you.  _
> 
> _ Please know that if I had the choice, I would jump on a plane right now and run straight into your arms when I land. _
> 
> _ I love you so much, Justin. _
> 
> _ I’ll see you soon. _

  
  


He sighed, looking out the window. It was nearly nighttime, and his tummy growled. Justin stood up, stretched, and proceeded to make his way to the kitchen.

All of sudden, there was a knock on the door.

Frowning, Justin walked over. He wasn’t expecting anyone at this time, and his latest orders from Lazada had already been delivered. 

The knock became more insistent, and Justin tried looking out the peephole. The person had it covered, so all he could see was a black void.

“What the hell do you want?” Justin said as he swung the door open. He was tired, and he was absolutely not in the mood to…

He stopped, staring at the person standing in front of him.

Josh smiled at him, hair ruffled and luggage at his side. He looked like he had run a marathon with the way he was breathing heavily. 

“W-wh-what?” Justin stuttered. “I thought...I thought you…”

**“You didn’t think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?”** Josh said, holding his arms out.

Justin immediately pulled him into a hug, tears streaming down his face as he tightly wrapped his arms around his husband. 

“I thought about it,” Josh murmured. “And I realized, nothing is worth sacrificing spending time with you. We already have limited time together as it is, so the moment I could, I walked out of that office and boarded the next flight home.”

Justin chuckled. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know, but,” Josh pulled away, to look into his husband’s eyes. “I love you, and Christmas just isn’t the same without you. I didn’t think I would make it, but here I am.”

“Here you are,” Justin repeated. “And I am glad to see you.”

“Come on, it’s still Christmas,” Josh said, closing the door behind them. “I want to spend every single waking hour with you in my arms.”

Justin pulled him into a soft kiss, and Josh responded, wrapping his arms around his husband.

“I love you,” Josh said to him, eyes sparkling. “I have some presents for you.”

“They can wait,” Justin said with a grin. “I’ve got what I wanted here in my arms.”

For in Justin’s heart, there was one simple truth: The only gift he wanted, was to have his husband there with him.

And now he did, it was shaping up to be one of their best Christmases yet. 

* * *


End file.
